


Angels Rendered

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Community: prisonbreak100, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: Michael hopes now for things he doesn't even believe in…





	Angels Rendered

**Author's Note:**

> This was the poetry part of Challenge [#8](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%238) for [](https://pbficsurvivor.livejournal.com/profile)[pbficsurvivor](https://pbficsurvivor.livejournal.com/). The other parts were a [drabble](http://halfshellvenus.livejournal.com/189047.html) and an [all-dialogue story](http://halfshellvenus.livejournal.com/189531.html). Also for my prisonbreak100 claim of Lincoln and Michael, this is [#55](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%2355), "Spirit."

x-x-x-x-x

In impossible dreams,  
the doomed can be saved—  
mounting trickery and tenacity  
as an attack on impenetrable death.

In the unforgiving reality,  
others are lost along the way.  
The smallest ripple becomes a tsunami,  
a diversion turns deadly… there's no going back.

A legendary robber becomes an ally,  
a friend, then is lost and bitterly mourned.  
A key becomes a person, becomes desperation,  
and self-betrayal brings forth a nearly fatal end.

Within the deadly walls of SONA,  
Michael wishes for things he never thought true.  
The afterlife he doesn't believe in  
could heal his mistakes— even make his victims whole.

He hopes Veronica has found her fiancé,  
that Westmoreland and his daughter now dance along the stars.  
Today, his heart heavier than ever, he imagines Sara  
held close by her father, everything forgiven between them at last.

In the wake of all his planning lies nothing but pain,  
a bloody trail of loss and sorrow leading back to Lincoln's fate.  
Lincoln lives, but Michael no longer deserves to—  
it's on his hands, all those choices, they're imprinted on his soul.

_Please let there be something more._ He clings to it now,  
to the idea of reparations to all he's wronged.  
He doesn't pray to the silence (where he hears no answer),  
but still he hopes: Let them find the peace he cannot.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
